The Avengers Evolution
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Ante la amenaza de Lord Piccolo los vengadores y Goku deberan tomar cartas en el asunto


The Avengers: Mision Dragon Ball Evolution

Dragon ball es propiedad de Toriyama y toei animation

The avengers: de marvel y Disney

La película fue un desastre la de db evolution sin embargo es una película y voy a sacar unos temas y colocar otros, en vez de loki el equipo se enfrentara a king piccolo y a los saiyajin

Prologo

"Hace muchos siglos atrás había amenazas que eran capaces de grandes cosas tales como destrucción de ciudades enteras y planetas, uno de ellos King Piccolo ataco con Ozaru su fiel sirviente, un grupo de guerreros lucharon y encerraron a Piccolo, su fiel sirviente desapareció"

En el espacio en una luna

"Nuestro ejército esta listo, los terrícolas no sabrán lo que les espera pero se necesita de los esferas del dragón para esto, nuestro aliado lo conseguirá por nosotros"

Capsule Corporation China zona rural

Una zona desértica bien custodiada y vigilada con guardias de SHIELD en todas partes como parte de un acuerdo con el gobierno chino y los servicios de seguridad el famoso había estado trabajando en un proyecto ultra secreto por orden de Nick Fury ( mas bien el consejo) con el Orbe de Promethium que el científico encontró hace 20 años, no obstante últimamente se preocupo por la seguridad de la esfera con 5 estrellas en ella, lo cierto es que estaban construyendo un radar de energía para detectar energías y emisiones similares, su hija Bulma estaba siempre dedicándose a su vida de adolescente rica pero también prestaba atención a los trabajos de su padre, además por orden de Firy había sido entrenada en el combate armado convirtiéndola en una gran combatiente con armas además de que heredo la inteligencia de su padre.

Un helicóptero bajo en la pista superior saliendo el director Nick Fury con cara de pocos amigos seguido de otros agentes.

"Señor no era necesario que viniera".-decia Coulson

"Hace unas semanas detectamos una gran cantidad de movimiento en el espacio profundo y un objeto no identificado se metió en nuestro espacio aéreo antes de perderse y hace unas horas la sede de Capsule Corporation fue asaltada por una misteriosa ladrona que podría rivalizar con nuestra querida Viuda Negra en tácticas y habilidades de combate, así que le parece agente que no es muy necesaria mi visita"

"Me corrigo señor, el doctor Brief se ha quedado trabajando en el laboratorio la esfera el orbe esta emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía radiactiva algo que no comprendemos"

"¿Qué hay del radar?"

"Aun esta en desarrollo señor si esta esfera es en realidad una de las 7 esferas de la leyenda seremos capaces de localizarlas antes que otros grupos"

"Afortunadamente no mucha gente sabe la leyenda, pero créame agente coulson e visto bastante como para asegurar que nada es una leyenda hasta ahora, si nuestro enemigo es el ser de hace 2000 años hay que prepararse para una guerra, en el pasado existían guerreros que eran capaces de grandes cosas quizás más que nuestros héroes modernos y por desgracia no sabemos mucho más que el nombre de la raza de nuestro enemigo"

"Señor no creerá en ese historias de ese viejo"

"Acaso no se ignoro a Thor cuando dijo que provenía de una raza avanzada y luego lo creímos cuando el Destructor hizo su aparición en New México"

"Entonces los namekianos realmente invadieron la Tierra hace 2000 años"

"Eso esta por verse"

Nick y Phil bajaron por un ascensor secreto a las instalaciones de máxima seguridad.

"Quiero un monitoreo constante del área y también en India he oído que a habido ataques inusuales en ese lugar, quiero un experto en geofísica geología y un equipo preparado para salir en 5 minutos, también que protegan a los aldeanos, busquen testigos"

"Director el orbe a estado emanando energía radiactiva desde hace semanas, pero hoy ha elegido calmarse"

"Eso no es suficiente alguien entro en su compañía Doc ayer a la noche, buscando algo valioso alguien con una mochila propulsora no encontraron la esfera, pero es probable que vengan para acá"

"No se preocupe director, aquí esta todo tranqui"

"El agente Barton esta aquí"

"Sospecho que en su nido".-decia señalando una ventana en lo alto.

"No ha habido actividad señor, pero si ellos saben de la esfera quizás también tengan un rastreador mas avanzado"-comentaba el agente cruzado de brazos.-"Brief es un hombre raro con su inteligencia, pero no a dado muestras de violencia, sea lo que sea presiento que…".-las puertas volaron de una explosión y un tipo salto hasta aterrizar en el centro tenía una piel verde, una capucha parecía ser joven y con una gran fuerza.

"Agentes Hill y Coulson prepárense para lo que sea, tratare de hablar con nuestro amigo"

"Señor esta en un área restringida ríndase y entréguese por las buenas, por favor".- parecía escucharle ya que se llevo las manos al cuello pero las alzo y el lugar comenzó a temblar los cables y ventanas se quebraban, de pronto el extraño disparo lo que parecían ser bolas de energía de fuego, Piccolo se movió rápido y con su velocidad mato poco a poco uno a uno a los agentes que le disparaban, Fury disparo pero las balas no surtían efecto, Barton lanzo un flecha pero Piccolo la freno y lanzo con poca fuerza Barton salto para evitar la explosión, una chica con traje rojo y rasgos orientales chinos entro con armas y shurikens matando a varios guardias

"Quiero que preparen los explosivos no debemos dejar que salgan con la esfera".- Piccolo lo agarro del cuello.

"Solo eres un humano".-Nick le disparo un balazo pero el namekiano no se inmuto.-"humanos sus armas son tan primitivas comparadas con las del resto del universo".-una flecha se clavo en la muñeca y exploto haciendo que suelte a Fury.

Mai de un salto choco con Clint y le derribo.

"Mai vámonos la esfera esta con nosotros".-Nick les siuguio pero Piccolo solo hizo un chasquido haciendo que se derrumbara el laboratorio.

Minutos mas tarde.

"Sr. El namekiano huyo con la esfera y mato a varios guardias, huyo en un ship robado, era demasiado fuerte"

"Si, es hora de usar la iniciativa"

Fin del prologo.

Dragon ball evolution es un desastre pero vere si puedo arreglarlo en este crossover


End file.
